


Enbizaka no Shitateya

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Death Themes, Evillious Chronicles - Freeform, Human Names, I don't believe in trigger warnings, Other, Songfic, alternative universe, deadly sins saga, minor cameo of micronations, mothy_p, one-evening's child, recycled, stalker! russia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iván es un humilde florista enamorado de un albino que casi nunca viene a verlo y que suele aparecer con personas con las que se muestra demasiado familiar para su gusto...<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enbizaka no Shitateya

Las campanas de la Catedral de san Basilio tocaron, como cada mañana, exactamente a las seis en punto. Al mismo tiempo, un par de rayos de sol, tímidos, asomaron por el este, bañando la todavía durmiente ciudad con suaves tonalidades rojizas y doradas.

En ese mismo momento, el rechinar de las desvencijadas puertas al abrirse hirió el silencio de un Moscú que empezaba a despertar. Las antes vacías calles empezaron a llenarse lentamente con pequeños grupos de gente aún dormida que se dirigieron en silencio a sus lugares del trabajo, y, en poco tiempo, las verjas metálicas siendo descorridas, el olor del pan, de la fruta, algunos músicos callejeros y el entusiasmado pregón de los comerciantes ("¡Tomates! ¡Compren tomates! ¡Los tomates más frescos de todo Moscú, sólo en "Frutas Fernández"!", "¡Salmón! ¡Salmón fresco! ¡Salmón del mar del Norte, en oferta! ¡Sólo aquí, sólo hoy!"...) terminaron por sacar a la ciudad de su sopor.

Un nuevo día había empezado.

* * *

Fiel a su rutina, Iván Braginski abrió su floristería a las seis y media, después de haber colocado con mucho cuidado su recién llegada adquisición de girasoles en el escaparate, llenando aquella esquina de la Plaza Roja de luz y color. Muy poco después, llegó su primer cliente, el carpintero, un sueco alto e imponente que había pedido un ramo de lirios con una tarjeta que pusiera "Para la mejor esposa"; algo más tarde, el frutero, que quería claveles rojos para la que él sospechaba que sería su novia, una tal "Lovi"; y, por último, su cliente habitual, el propietario del restaurante de enfrente, con su pedido diario de veinte ramitos de rosas para las mesas de su local.

Iván sonreía mientras cortaba con mano firme las flores y las agrupaba en bonitos ramos o coronas que luego entregaba a sus clientes. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Gracias a él, siempre veía a gente feliz o ilusionada que quería complacer a sus seres queridos; además, creía sentir, cada vez que vendía una flor, que ayudaba a aquellas personas a cumplir sus propósitos. Le hacía muy feliz pensar que hacía felices a los demás, aunque él mismo no gozara de su misma suerte.

Al salir el francés de la tienda (después de numerosos intentos de tocar su trasero mientras cortaba las flores), Iván suspiró con nostalgia al pensar en su amado, un alegre y adorable albino que solía pasar por delante de la floristería. Por desgracia para él, hacía tiempo que no pasaba por allí, y el dependiente casi temía que estuviera gravemente enfermo, ¡o incluso muerto! Oh, no, no podría soportarlo. Lo quería tanto...

"Pero, aún así, teniendo como tiene a alguien como yo, nada debería impedirle pasar por aquí, _da?_ ", se preguntó, irritado. El aura púrpura que emitió en esos momentos hizo que un grupo de niños que jugaban alegremente en la calle, no demasiado lejos de su establecimiento, huyeran, despavoridos. Su rabia se transformó enseguida en alegría e ilusión al ver al objeto de sus pensamientos doblar la esquina...

...pero su sonrisa se congeló al ver que iba _al lado de otro hombre._

Frunció el ceño, enfadado y herido, a medida que examinaba al intruso, un joven aparentemente de la misma edad que su amado que vestía con pulcritud. Su pelo, liso y castaño, estaba limpio y muy bien peinado, a pesar del mechón de pelo que, liso y altivo, se curvaba por encima de su cabeza. Sus gafas, perfectas, sin un solo roto o rasguño, se mantenían en equilibrio sobre el puente de su nariz, y, a través de ellos, unos preciosos ojos violetas miraban al mundo. Su ropa, pulcra, elegante y del mismo color que sus ojos (si bien algo gastada), se ajustaba perfectamente a un cuerpo delicado y delgado.

Su amado gritaba, reía y hacía aspavientos, lo cual parecía molestar a aquel desconocido; pero, cuanto más le reñía, más alborotaba el otro, despeinándolo, quitándole las gafas, irritándolo... Parecían llevarse muy bien. _Demasiado bien._

"Ah, conque eso es lo que te gusta...", fue lo último que pensó Iván, tras echarle un último vistazo al desconocido y apartar la vista, sintiendo cómo una gran rabia crecía en su interior.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la plaza parecía ser la misma, aunque algo había cambiado.

Iván pudo ver desde el mostrador de su floristería a un grupito de gente, que cuchicheaba, nerviosa, aunque no pudo saber de qué hablaban hasta que cerró al mediodía para poder ir a comer.

—Apareció muerto, en su casa, en medio de un gran charco de sangre...

—Qué horror...

—Y lo más terrible de todo era que todo estaba intacto, no robaron nada. Casi como si hubieran ido directamente a por él...

—Veeeeeeee, ¡tengo miedooooo!

Iván ladeó la cabeza, confundido. ¿Habían matado a alguien? Aquello era horrible... Tal vez fuera por aquel motivo que aquella mañana hubiera vendido tantas coronas, dedicadas a la misma persona. Se preguntó por un momento si serían aquel tal "Roderich Edelstein" y el muerto del que hablaban el mismo individuo, antes de encogerse de hombros, sonreír y decidir olvidarse del tema. Ese día iba a comer al restaurante de _monsieur_ Bonnefoy y no tenía ganas de perder la reserva.

* * *

Mientras esperaba con una amplia sonrisa a que el camarero le trajera el _borshch_ que había pedido, vio con gran emoción que su amado paseaba en aquel momento cerca de allí. Miraba al suelo, como preocupado por algo, y a Iván le sorprendió ver que, aunque no vestía de negro, llevaba una banda gruesa de aquel color atada al brazo derecho.

Por desgracia para él, aquel día tampoco iba solo.

Se trataba aquella vez de un joven alto y musculoso que vestía de verde y llevaba el cabello, rubio y liso, engominado y peinado hacia atrás. Un detalle que no le pasó por alto fue la crucecita negra y plateada que se bamboleaba contra su amplio pecho a cada paso que daba. Para completar el conjunto, llevaba, al igual que él, una banda negra en el brazo.

"Ah, conque eso también te gusta...", volvió a pensar, apretando la cuchara con fuerza mientras veía con ojos recelosos cómo su amado bromeaba con aquel segundo desconocido, con algo menos de ímpetu que el día anterior con el otro, pero igualmente animoso.

* * *

Si el día anterior había habido cierta inquietud en aquella plaza, aquel día los vecinos estaban bastante más asustados. Según pudo averiguar Iván al sacar un par de macetas a la calle, habían encontrado a otro hombre muerto en un callejón, no muy lejos de allá; pero lo más escalofriante era que había sido encontrado de la misma manera que el anterior, con el cuello perforado con algo cortante y bañado en sangre.

El mismo grupo de cotillas cuchicheaba incansablemente junto al escaparate de su tienda, con algo de miedo en sus voces, y uno de ellos, un italiano de pelo castañorrojizo con un extraño cuernecillo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, lloraba desconsoladamente. Por lo visto, había sido el amante del muerto.

"Es una horrible desgracia...", pensó, mientras entraba en la tienda y se sentaba detrás del mostrador, "que dos personas de este barrio hayan muerto". Sonrió como un niño pequeño, no obstante, mientras hacía cálculos mentales de la cantidad de coronas que iban a pedir aquel día. "Voy a acabar haciéndome rico, koru koru~".

El sonido de una campanilla lo distrajo, y lo que vio al volver la cabeza en dirección a la puerta casi le paró el corazón. Allí, cansado, hundido y con grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos del color de la sangre, se hallaba su amado.

"Por fin has venido...", pensó, emocionado, y casi sintió ganas de saltar y reír. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento... tal vez hubiera venido a pedirle ir a vivir con él... o cualquier cosa, no sabía... lo había echado tanto de menos...

Pero, como pudo comprobar al ver cómo apretaba el hombro de la mujer llorosa que estaba junto a él, tal vez habría venido a por alguna corona. Los miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer lo que veía. ¿Cómo se atrevía _él_ a ser tan amistoso con aquella mujer, y cómo se atrevía _ella_ a estar tan cerca de él?

— _Priviet_ , ¿qué se les ofrece? —preguntó con un tono tranquilo que pretendía esconder su nerviosismo y frustración y les sonrió ampliamente, gesto que no fue bien recibido por la mujer.

—¿Cómo se atreve...? —gritó, hecha una furia, y se le hubiera abalanzado encima de no ser porque el albino la agarró por la cintura, haciendo que Iván tuviera un horrible ataque de celos.

— _Bitte_ , perdone a mi amiga... —se disculpó, agotado. Oh, cómo adoraba aquella voz, la manera en la que hablaba, cómo se movían sus labios cada vez que... Recordando que debía contenerse, Iván tragó saliva y esperó— Últimamente nos han pasado muchas cosas, y...

—No pasa nada, no se preocupen —asintió el dependiente, procurando ser lo más atento posible— A juzgar por lo que he oído en la plaza, ha habido una gran tragedia... Lo siento mucho.

— _Danke_ —asintió su amado, relajando el abrazo que aún lo unía a aquella detestable mujer— El caso es que... Eli y mi persona queríamos comprar un par de coronas.

—Perfecto, no hay problema —asintió, cogiendo papel y lápiz de debajo del mostrador— Dos coronas... ¿Qué tamaño?

—Grandes, _bitte_ —murmuró su amado— Y queríamos que cada una tuviera una inscripción... —Iván empezó a anotar— Una que ponga "Para Roderich Edelstein, tus amigos no te olvidan"... —la mujer volvió a echarse a llorar—, y otra que diga... —titubeó, nervioso, y a punto de llorar él también— "Para Ludwig Beilschmidt, de tu genialísimo _Bruder_ ".

Tras un par de explicaciones acerca de cómo se escribían aquellos nombres tan peculiares, el pedido quedó hecho. Su amado se volvió, dispuesto a irse, pero algo en la tienda lo distrajo, haciendo que se parara en seco.

—Dígame, señor... ¿Cuánto valen esas flores amarillas? —quiso saber, señalando a una macetita que Iván tenía medio olvidada en una esquina de la tienda.

—Ah, ¿ésas? Están muy baratas, señor. Aunque, por ser ustedes, les puedo bajar un poco más el precio. Nadie más las quiere.

—Está bien... —caviló su amado, para después, con un "kesesesese~" que hizo que su corazón latiera furiosamente, preguntarle— ¿Me las pone para ramo?

— _Da_ , por supuesto que sí —sonrió, haciendo que la mujer volviera a mirarlo con odio, y se dispuso a sacar las tijeras para cortar las flores... pero se detuvo en seco.

_Las tijeras estaban impregnadas con un líquido rojizo._

— _Der'mo_... —murmuró entre dientes, apresurándose en esconder aquel instrumento y sacando otro de repuesto, completamente limpio, con el que cortó las flores y se las dio.

Al recibir aquel ramo, su amado apartó un par de flores que le colocó en el pelo a la mujer, la cual se sonrojó.

—¿Pero qué...?

—El señoritingo se hubiera escandalizado si te hubiera visto de esa manera, machorra —murmuró, girando la cara con fingido desdén a la vez que le entregaba el resto del ramo, el cual pagó al instante para después irse abrazado a aquella mujer.

En todo el rato, Iván había estado con una gran sonrisa, obviamente forzada, que se desvaneció en el mismo momento en el que aquella pareja desapareció por la puerta de la floristería.

—Estúpida... —siseó, emitiendo una terrible aura violeta que marchitó todas las flores cercanas a él— Cómo se atreve... ¿Cómo se atreve a ser tan cariñosa con _él_? —tiró las macetas del mostrador al suelo con tanta fuerza que se hicieron añicos, permitiendo que la tierra se desparramara por todo el parqué— ¿Y _él_ cómo se atreve a ser así con _ella_ y con los otros _dos_? ¡Es mío, me pertenece, me pertenece, me pertenece! —gritó, dándole patadas a los pedacitos de cerámica y a la tierra que había en el suelo y tirando más macetas, y no paró hasta calmarse.

Jadeante y medio agotado, miró todo el estropicio que había hecho y puso cara larga.

—Vaya, pero qué he hecho... —se lamentó, con una vocecita aguda e infantil, y fue a buscar el cepillo y el recogedor que guardaba para casos así.

Mientras barría, su mente voló a las tijeras sucias y una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro.

* * *

Un traje morado.

Una Cruz de Hierro.

Y flores amarillas para el pelo.

Iván sonrió al ver "sus" pertenencias y se dispuso a vestirse, canturreando una extraña melodía.

—Las tijeras están hechas de dos hojas... —empezó mientras se subía los pantalones, aguantando la respiración para que la diminuta prenda no le cortara la circulación.

—...ellas trabajan juntas, rozándose una con otra... —se abrochó la chaqueta, tarea nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que le venía pequeña, y se sintió muy contento al ver que había logrado ponerse el traje entero. El problema sería caminar con él...

—...igual que un matrimonio que se lleva bien... —se puso la Cruz con mucho cuidado, tratando de no mover ningún músculo innecesario para no desgarrar el traje.

-...eso es lo que _G-n Zima_ solía decir... —se colocó las flores en el pelo con maestría, feliz al mirarse en el espejo y ver el resultado.

Era aquélla una imagen muy grotesca, pero a Iván parecía gustarle. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan hermoso y elegante. Se pavoneó delante del espejo, pensando en lo que diría su amado al verlo, y sin poder esperar a tenerlo en sus brazos, amándolo sin ningún límite.

Se arregló el pelo con mucho cuidado, procurando que las flores no se fueran a caer, y salió de la floristería mirando al frente, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Si tú no vas por mí, yo iré por ti..."

* * *

Al día siguiente, la Plaza Roja parecía estar completamente revolucionada. La gente corría, gritaba, murmuraba y miraba a todas partes con aprensión. Nadie iba solo; todos iban en pequeños grupitos, armados hasta los dientes, y no hablaban con nadie más excepto entre ellos.

Iván, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, miraba a los agitados transeúntes con extraño interés; y, cada vez que pasaban cerca de él, aguzaba el oído, tratando de no perderse ni un solo fragmento de sus conversaciones.

—...una familia maldita...

—...tres miembros muertos y el restante, desaparecido...

—...¿crees que ha sido todo obra de la misma persona?...

—...¿y si ha sido la mafia?...

—...ay, Jesús, qué miedo...

El dependiente sonrió, ciñéndose la bufanda antes de entrar en la floristería, cerrar la puerta con llave y colocar en la misma el cartel de "cerrado".

—Vaya... parece que empieza a hacer frío... —comentó con inocencia, vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca del escaparate. Una vez finalizado su examen, se metió en el almacén con cautela.

Entre cajas con macetas, semillas, sacos de tierra y fertilizantes, había un bol con comida y otro con agua; no muy lejos de ellos, un albino semidesnudo yacía en el suelo, exhausto, tras haber tratado inútilmente de librarse de las cadenas que lo ataban al techo. Iván sonrió con ternura ante aquella estampa, y, tras acercarse al albino, le acarició la mejilla amorosamente.

—¿Ha sido mi _ptichka_ un buen niño hoy? —preguntó, infantil, recibiendo una mirada de odio y asco por parte de su prisionero.

—Ojalá te mueras, gordo... —gruñó, despreciativo, ganándose con ello una bofetada por parte de su captor.

—Sabes... —murmuró, mirándolo con macabra seriedad— No está bien que le digas eso a tu amo, _ptichka_... —sacó las tijeras de su bolsillo, empapadas en sangre, y jugueteó con ellas despreocupadamente delante de él— Después de todo... —dijo, sacándose la camisa de trabajo y tirándola a un rincón, para después acercarse al otro peligrosamente— _ya nunca más podrás dejarme._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Ya era hora de que contribuyera a esta página con un fic de una de mis OTP! Bastante cutre, tengo que admitirlo, pero de todas formas fue divertido escribirlo.  
> La idea para este fic se me ocurrió en una tarde invernal gallega, poco después de redescubrir las Crónicas Evillious (y tras mucho tiempo soñando con hacer un crossover con Hetalia). Mi mente saltaba de línea temporal en línea temporal y, al detenerse aquí, me pregunté: ¿por qué no?
> 
> Sin ánimo de lucro.  
> Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.  
> Enbizaka no Shitateya no me pertenece, es exclusiva propiedad de Mothy-P.
> 
> (Leer el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO PLAGIO.


End file.
